Noche Perdida
by Zetus
Summary: Una noche solo para ellos perdida en el tiempo. Lujuria y Cicatriz!


* * *

Ninguno de los personajes de FMA son míos.

A/N: Desde que lo vi no pude evitar caer rendida a sus encantos o soñar despierta con la historia de amor que protagoniza. Z!

Me llamaron la atención por pretender que un homúnculo pueda tener sentimientos lo que le da la capacidad de amar. Además, como supuestamente ya están muertos, la promesa de Cicatriz es vacía, para mi son tecnicismos pero gracias a esa maravillosa persona por su atención a los detalles.

* * *

Zetus

Noche perdida

* * *

La calle estaba desierta, iluminada únicamente por la tenue luz de un farol que parecía a punto de extinguirse en cualquier momento. Apoyado contra la pared sentía el frío del cemento, pero su interior estaba ardiendo, a lo lejos, casi como un eco, percibía algo familiar. Resguardado entre las sombras, cerró los ojos un momento para agudizar el oído, luego se escabulló hacia la casa al final del camino buscando descansar un rato. La humilde vivienda estaba desierta hacia mucho tiempo, tirado en el suelo un juguete olvidado, quizás en la premura de una huida en medio de la noche, quizás olvidado por simple descuido.

Sin hacer ruido caminó por la estancia y abrió una puerta. En la habitación, solo había un viejo y delgado colchón cubierto por una raída sábana; quitándose la camisa y la chaqueta se tendió de espaldas y cerró los ojos, disfrutando la luz de la luna que se colaba por las rasgaduras de una cortina demasiado vieja para seguir en pie.

Aunque sus ojos permanecían cerrados, su mente estaba activa con destellos de su juventud, entre esas imágenes se colaba el recuerdo de su aroma y la suavidad de su cabello, negro como su destino. Lo buscaría hasta encontrarlo? o solo pasaría de largo, dejándolo con el deseo clavado en su pecho…esperar, era lo único que podía hacer, esperar y soñar despierto con ella, como siempre, como se había acostumbrado desde que era un niño.

* * *

Si había gente alrededor, ella no los vio, solo escuchaba el sonido de sus propios pasos caminando apresuradamente, eso y el latir de su corazón motivado por el incesante llamado de su cuerpo. Tenía días de andar sola, con los pensamientos fijos en una sola cosa: volver a verlo. La última vez que se encontraron había sido demasiado fugaz, él de pie en una esquina con sus brillantes ojos fijos en ella, sin siquiera cruzar palabra y eso la tenía de mal humor, era mejor cuando podía escuchar su rasposa voz y así repetirla en su cabeza las veces que quisiera.

Últimamente, pensaba mucho en él y con su recuerdo venia la desesperación al no poder desenterrar los recuerdos de su vida anterior, sabia que en algún lugar recóndito de su cerebro estaba él pero esas imágenes siempre la eludían. Deteniéndose un momento para ver al cielo, contempló la luna, preguntándose si hacia lo correcto al olvidarse de sus órdenes para ir a buscarlo y así satisfacer un deseo tan primitivo y simple como el contacto humano, sonriendo con una mueca, se burló de sí misma, buscarlo no tenía nada de simple, al contrario, era tan complicado que le daba ardor en el pecho.

Dejando escapar aire de su pecho, se acomodó el cabello fuera del rostro y reanudó su marcha pero sin apresurarse, algo en su interior le avisaba que estaba cerca. Al subir la colina divisó las casas al lado del camino y supo que había llegado. Corriendo rápida pero silenciosamente, llegó a la última casa y con seguridad caminó hasta la habitación.

Al abrir la puerta lo vio tendido en el piso, aparentando dormir, lucía tan tranquilo, como si sus demonios estuvieran dormidos, permitiéndole ser solo un hombre con un deseo prohibido por una mujer sin alma. Dando un paso hacia delante, se acercó para verlo más de cerca, la poca luz que se colaba por la ventana, iluminaba su pecho desnudo y ella sintió el eco de su nombre en toda su piel. Sin abrir los ojos, Cicatriz levantó la mano y la sujetó por un tobillo con firmeza, su voz ronca y rasposa abriendo una grieta en el silencio de la habitación.

"Que haces aquí, acaso te perdiste?"

Lujuria se carcajeó sarcásticamente y sacudió la pierna tratando de zafarse, pero él hizo fuerza haciéndola perder el equilibrio. En el suelo, permaneció inmóvil mirándolo fijamente, disfrutando como le quitaba las botas para suavemente pasar los dedos sobre su piel. Cerrando los dedos con firmeza alrededor de su tobillo tiró de ella hasta que sus bocas estuvieron alineadas. Con respiración pausada, pasó su dedo índice por una de sus mejillas, sus ojos carmín llenos de vida y su piel oscura tibia contra la suya. Apartándole el cabello de la cara, la escudriñó un instante, preguntándose porque no podía sacársela del pecho? Sabía muy bien lo que era, pero su corazón no sabía diferenciar, alimentando sus sentimientos. Desviando la mirada, se concentró en su respirar algo agitado, delineando el tatuaje en su pecho, le preguntó si estaba sola.

"Claro que sí!"

"Te meterás en problemas!"

"Eso es lo que menos importa!"

Lujuria creyó ver el destello de una sonrisa y estiró la mano para acariciarlo, deslizando su mano por sus fuertes hombros, admirando embelesada el contraste que hacia su mano sobre la piel oscura. Inclinándose, respiró sobre ella dejando que sus alientos se mezclaran, sentía todo el cuerpo vibrar y la voz en su cabeza repetía que ella era su mujer. Viéndola a los ojos, la asió por la cintura, estrujándola con todo el peso de su cuerpo.

Lujuria se movió inquieta, él parecía tan tranquilo mientras ella contenía el aliento a la expectativa. Era tan estimulante estar con él porque en su presencia se sentía más como una mujer y menos como un fenómeno, algo en su mirada le devolvía su humanidad y la manera de acariciarla era tan posesiva que todo su cuerpo se rendía para disfrutarlo.

Aflojando los dedos, Cicatriz deslizó su mano sobre el contorno de su cuerpo, bajando hasta apartar el vestido para poder sentir su cremosa piel, subiendo muy despacio la acarició, rozándola entre las piernas en una calculada tortura. Con ambas manos libres, Lujuria le acarició el rostro, delineando su boca, torcida en una mueca de enojo. Como adivinándole los pensamientos, le habló con ternura, pasando los dedos sobre sus cejas.

"Aún te molesta como me veo?"

"Tu perfume me sofoca!"

Ella gimió cuando la mano bajo su vestido estrujó su muslo con fuerza, aferrándose a él por la espalda, le dijo que su rabia la excitaba, haciéndola soñar despierta. Gruñendo, Cicatriz la besó con desesperación, dejando en evidencia lo mucho que la deseaba. Permitiendo que sus deseos la dominaran, Lujuria jadeó a todo pulmón, mientras abría las piernas incitándolo. Ensanchando su pecho a todo lo que daba con aquella provocación, parpadeó un instante mientras sus dedos se aferraban al borde del vestido, cuando movió las manos arrastró el vestido desnudándola.

La expresión de éxtasis al verla desnuda la hizo sonreír; una de las cosas que más la excitaba era que pregonara su odio hacia ella por ser una abominación, pero cuando estaban juntos, sus manos y miradas le demostraran lo contrario. Meses atrás se habían encontrado en un oscuro callejón donde el la sostuvo contra su pecho por un instante eterno, respirando sobre ella pesadamente, diciéndole que era una abominación pero comiéndosela con la mirada. Soñó con ese momento por semanas deseando repetirlo y ahora que estaba a su merced, solo le importaba una cosa: ser suya y que la marca de su amor prohibido tiñera su piel. Sus ojos recorrieron las curvas frente a él sintiendo la boca hecha agua, inclinándose sobre ella sus bocas se estrujaron en un salvaje beso, que se extendió hasta su cuello permitiendo que su lengua dejara una estela húmeda que la estremecía, estaba a punto de decirle algo cuando la sujetó por las caderas, obligándola a que se apoyara en manos y rodillas. Lujuria cerró los ojos a la espera, temblando cuando lo sintió acomodarse detrás de ella, un grito emocionado inundó la habitación al sentir los dedos perderse en su interior como preparándola para lo que seguía, sus dedos eran como una tibia invasión de su ser, pero ella lo recibía con emoción porque su cuerpo pedía a gritos unirse con él.

Completamente pegado a ella por la espalda, besando la base de su cuello, Cicatriz sacó lentamente sus dedos y con una mano alrededor de su cintura, se abrió paso dentro de ella, un par de suaves sacudidas para acomodarse en su interior y comenzó a moverse con fuerza, disfrutando de sentirla estremecerse bajo su pecho. Los minutos pasaron eternos entre gemidos y jadeos hasta que ella sintió su cuerpo estremecerse, demasiado débil para sostenerse por si misma, sonrió cuando él la retuvo en su lugar afirmando el brazo alrededor de su cintura, sentía el clímax próximo y con la visión borrosa apretó los párpados para disfrutarlo. Se quedaron así un par de minutos, un besito en la nuca antes de separarse y Lujuria estuvo cómodamente acurrucada entre sus brazos.

El permanecía con los ojos cerrados pero muy consciente y pareció sonreír cuando ella se derritió contra su pecho, besándolo en el cuello. Pensando que estaba dormido, Lujuria enredó una de sus piernas con las de él. Abriendo los ojos la tomó de la barbilla para verla, acariciándole la cara se tomó el tiempo para besarla; al calor de sus lenguas jugueteando entre sí, Lujuria lo rozó con sus uñas un instante, antes de clavárselas con fuerza. Cicatriz le mordió el labio inferior y ella gimió de placer, erizándolo. Siguieron besándose y aunque disfrutaba el sabor en su boca, su cuerpo clamaba por más y como desesperado sucumbió al pacer de besar y mordisquear sus abundantes y deliciosos senos, mientras ella jadeaba excitada.

Separándose un poco, Cicatriz dibujó círculos alrededor de su ombligo y luego la besó suavemente recorriendo su cuerpo, al llegar al cuello se dio gusto, pasando su lengua a lo largo de su oído, atrapando entre sus labios su lóbulo. El no decía nada, todo se le notaba en el rostro y por un instante Lujuria volvió a ver el destello de una sonrisa. Suavizada por el calor de sus caricias, subió las manos para jugar con su cabello y delinear la marca de su rostro, al roce de los dedos Cicatriz cerró los ojos y se acurrucó sobre el pecho desnudo. Deslizando la mano entre sus piernas, pasó sus dedos como con descuido, luego la besó con pasión, sus labios se amoldaron con facilidad como si no fuera la primera vez, el sabor de su lengua recorriendo el interior de su boca, era delicioso, haciéndola sentir tibia.

Lujuria sonrió tristemente al comprender que en ese instante se cumplían sus deseos y eran solo dos amantes robando un poco de tiempo para estar juntos y permitirse sentir algo más que odio. Acariciándolo con suavidad, le dijo que se sentía humana, la mirada escarlata brilló de emoción, estrujándola entre sus brazos dijo su nombre en un susurro y luego movió sus besos hasta la unión de sus piernas saboreándola, hubiera podido quedarse ahí toda la noche, hechizado por aquel intoxicante olor, ella lo disfrutó con los ojos cerrados gimiendo cuando el clímax la revolcó como una feroz ola. Satisfecho de haberla complacido, se acomodó junto a ella, acariciando suavemente sus mejillas, se besaron largamente, a veces con pasión y desesperación y otras con ternura y suavidad.

Después de un rato de estar abrazados, ambos se quedaron dormidos para recuperar fuerzas. Para él aquel descanso fue fugaz porque cuando abrió los ojos la tenía encima, sus ojos la siguieron y un latigazo de energía lo sacudió al verla inclinarse sobre él para besarlo. Sus labios se movieron sobre su ombligo hasta rozar su miembro erecto y tibio. Alargando las manos le acarició la cabeza mientras ella se desvivía por devorar su virilidad, la sensación lo aturdía dejando su mente en blanco con espacio solo para sus recuerdos de ella y el presente, cuando podía hacerle el amor reclamando su cuerpo como suyo.

Al sentir que el clímax se aproximaba, Lujuria cerró los ojos, se detuvo y se acomodó sobre el, ofreciéndole su cuerpo para que descargara su esencia. Cegado por la sensación de placer, acarició sus senos y torso mientras ella le sonreía, sujetándola por las caderas guió sus movimientos, experimentando un clímax intenso que lo debilitó al punto que no podía mantener los ojos abiertos pero con fuerza suficiente para tomarla por las muñecas y abrazarla para quedarse dormidos.

* * *

Horas más tarde…

Cicatriz abrió los ojos y se topó con la espalda femenina, escurriendo un brazo por la cintura mordisqueó su hombro, esperando que se volteara, pero cuando no lo hizo, la movió con cuidado. Lujuria tenía una expresión sombría y preocupado le preguntó que pasaba, con una voz que dejaba en evidencia su temor se pegó a él como una niña asustada.

"No podremos repetir esto!"

"Pero estamos juntos aquí, ahora!!"

"Tienes razón!"

Con ternura le paso los dedos por la frente arrugada como queriendo quitarle la preocupación, estrujándola contra si le dio un beso y la acomodó bajo su brazo; desolada Lujuria cerró los ojos conteniendo las lágrimas. El sol los sorprendió haciendo el amor con sus cuerpos fundidos como uno solo, renuentes abandonar aquella humilde habitación que había sido testigo de su amor y pasión, fue ella quien después de varios intentos logró separarse lo suficiente para vestirse. Sentado en el suelo aún desnudo, Cicatriz la rodeó con ambos brazos besándola tiernamente con los ojos cerrados, con el corazón estrujado le pidió que abriera los ojos para hablar con él.

"Que quieres?"

"Ya no volveremos a vernos verdad?"

Cicatriz apartó la cara y apretó los dientes negándose aceptar aquella verdad, con suavidad lo tomó por la barbilla para que la encarara. Su mirada estaba teñida con ansiedad pero su voz resonó segura, prometiéndole que aún cuando la vida abandonara su cuerpo él seguiría siendo fiel solo a ella y donde quiera que fuera su destino después de morir haría lo imposible para estar juntos.

Impactada y aturdida por sus palabras, quiso ponerse de pie, pero la retuvo a su lado besándola desesperado. Lujuria se resistió pero Cicatriz la obligó a acostarse de nuevo, desnudándola en un estimulante forcejeo. Las súplicas para que la dejara se ahogaron bajo los labios que la sofocaban con sus besos y con voz quebrada, le pidió que le hiciera el amor hasta el cansancio; aunque fugaz, Lujuria vio una sonrisa completa transformando su rostro para ella.

Era pasado el medio día cuando finalmente Cicatriz se quedó dormido, acariciándole el rostro Lujuria lo contempló un rato antes de irse. Al despertar no se molestó en buscarla, terminando de vestirse, pasó la punta de los dedos sobre el raido colchón y respiró profundo. De cara al camino levantó la vista al cielo plagado de nubes y deseó que la vida les permitiera verse una vez más o que la muerte llegara pronto para poder estar juntos para siempre.

* * *

Gracias por leer!! Z


End file.
